Cursed
by Reyhane
Summary: It's Kensi birthday. Deeks has a secret gift for her but she isn't the only one to get surprised. Funny and Romantic Densi scenes. *Chapter 6 updated* Little review game. If you review you can suggest me a word you want me to insert in the next chapter. I promise to insert each words if their not overrated of course :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here is my new fanfiction. I thought about it a few days ago. It's a funny story this time. No drama, no tears, no pain and no sadness, just fun and romantic moments. I hope you'll like it. If you could review you all would be adorable.  
**

**Good reading :)**

* * *

**I don't own anything. No copyright infringement intended. Just entertainment here on this long hiatus.**

* * *

**CURSED.  
**

**Chapter 1: Bad Luck.**

Kensi and I have to drink a coffee together this morning. It's her birthday today and I've been thinking for days about the gift I can possibly give her. A gift that would not be too personal but not too unpersonal either. Callen and Sam haven't been really helpful with it. Sam brilliant idea is to offer her a book. Actually it's the fifty shades of Grey trilogy, which means three books. Those books are the favorite ones of all women according to him. Well, I know Kensi and if I dared give her those books as a birthday present, I'd be a dead man. Callen genius proposition is to offer her a vacuum. Come on, we all know she doesn't clean that much. It's a terrible idea and it's so not me.

Well, I'm sad to point out that I babble too much even in my own head. I am in this Starbucks shop with my partner and we're waiting for our turn to come. Kensi's really pretty today, as every day and given the fact that this is her day. I decide to compliment her as much as possible.

"You're really pretty today partner." I declare a huge smile on my face.

"Because I was not pretty the other days?" She looks at me insulted.

"No! You know that's not what I mean. You're always pretty but it's your birthday today so I don't mind telling you." I add a smirk on my lips.

"Aw, thanks Deeks that's cute." She says, smiling. "Well, I also have a compliment for you this morning. You're hair almost looks like it has been brushed this morning. Congratulations." She grins and can't contain a laughter.

"Okay. I don't mind if you're mean to me today because it's your day. Do whatever you want. I will be pleasant. Just don't forget that it won't be your birthday forever." I smirk back.

It looks like we've been waiting for our turn to come for forever. I've planned one hour for our little breakfast but we will be late if I don't do something.

"Excuse me Kens, I'll be back in a sec." I say before stepping toward the cash desk.

I head to the nice woman who take cash and credit cards against those coffee and donuts Kensi particularly loves. Once I am in front of, I look at her badge, Tracy. I can feel someone glancing at me. When I turn my head to see who this person is, a creepy woman is giving me a furious look. Whatever. I focus my attention on the nice lady and ask her to make an exception to give me my orders. I usually hate to take advantage of my work which have made me save the world a couple of times but this is an emergency. I show her my LAPD number plate and she smiles at me.

When I come back with donuts and 2 cups of coffee Kensi screams with joy. She's starving. Actually she's always starving. Food is really important to her which makes me believe that she's a sugar addict which also makes me her sugar dealer. Wow. I frown.

"You took my favorite donuts and my favorite coffee. Ow that's so sweet of you."

"You look surprised. I am adorable." I say a grin on my lips.

"You won Deeksy, today I'm gonna be nice to you too." She declares a little smile on her face.

When we sit in the table the creepy woman steps dangerously toward us. Don't panic Deeks, terrorists don't scare you. This old creepy and not showered woman isn't a threat to you or to anyone else.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Mister." The old woman says.

"I'm sorry what?" I answer calmly.

"Furynash Boyanda Vlakindula." She yells in front of me making scary expressions.

This woman is officially scarier than any terrorist or any murderer in this world.

"Is this Chinese because I only speak English." I add joking.

"I cursed you. This powerful spell will punish you for what you did. Terrible things will happen to you because of your terrible Karma." She says before leaving the store.

"Is she crazy or something?" Kensi says still not believing what just happened.

"I don't- I don't know." Don't freak out Deeks, spells don't have real effects on humans.

I shake my head and take a gift out of my bag.

"It's for you. Happy birthday Kens."

She's surprised. Her eyes are wide open and she looks amazingly beautiful at this exact moment. She grabs the gift and shake the box slowly to hear how it sounds. She's adorable with this box in her hands.

"Ow dude, this is too much. Thanks a lot. I-." She stands up and opens her arms as to hug me. "Come here."

She takes me in her arms tenderly. It doesn't last more than 5 seconds but I feel that our thing is getting more intense lately.

"I appreciate it. What's in the box?" She says trying to find out without opening it.

She smells it. She shakes it carefully another time and she even tries to find any clue on the box.

"Open it and find out." I tease.

She laughs and put it on the table.

"I'm having a little déjà-vu." She smiles.

"You don't want to open it?" I say surprised.

"Of course I want. But not now. I want to wait for the perfect moment." She says seriously.

"When will be the perfect moment?"

"When I blow my candles out. My mom insists to celebrate my birthday properly. She ordered a cake and I wanted to invite you tonight. Except if you have other plans of course."

I'm honored to hear that.

"I have plans now." I wink at her. "Are Sam and Callen also invited to your party?"

"I don't know. They're so going to mock me tonight."

"You mean that it will be just the three of us." I can't stop a smirk from appearing on my face. "Just me and my girls. I like the sound of it." I can't believe I just said that out loud.

She chokes with her coffee. She coughs to breathe again.

"What does that mean?" She asks feeling better.

I can feel my cheeks burning. I turn pink and try to find a stupid explanation about what I said.

"Just joking!" I say not inspired.

I suddenly feel a pain in my arm. That's hot.

"I'm sorry Sir." A teenager says confused, she spilt her hot coffee on my arm.

"That's okay." I simply say.

"Oh my Gosh, you're okay?" My partner asks worried.

Kensi jumps to see how my arm is. She takes all the tissues we have on our table and rolls up my sweat shirt sleeve. She slowly clean my arm and orders me to go to the car.

She takes good care of my arm and puts a cream that sooths skin burns.

"Here! Does it hurt?" She asks before starting the car up.

"Not that much." I answer. "Thanks Fern."

"You're welcome. Just don't burn the other arm." She jokes.

* * *

**The second chapter will contain more funny scenes. **

**How will everyone react to THE curse? Will Deeks freak out? What's in Kensi's box? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for everything. I hope you'll like this chapter which contains a lot of bad luck for Deeks. _

_Good Reading :)  
_

* * *

_Previously on cursed:_

**_It's Kensi's birthday, I offered her a special gift, which I took good care of by packing it in a mysterious box. A creepy woman pretended she cursed me and a few moments later a teenager spread her burning coffee on my right arm, which actually hurts a lot. The advantage of it was that I had the honor to see Kensi playing nurses with me in her car. I just had no idea how far those bad things could get._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bad day**

We arrive just in time. Hetty won't have the pleasure of killing us today. Kensi parks her car and unlocks her seat belt while I put my feet out and stretch my legs before heading to the Ops. Kensi' s walking right behind me.

"You're adorable when you're hurt. You know that?" She yells at me while I'm wincing in pain.

"Basically, you're saying that you're enjoying when I'm hurt." I turn my head to face her.

"No, basically, I'm saying that you're adorable when you complain like a baby." She precises which doesn't sound like a compliment to me.

"Your baby." I grin.

She gives me a furious look. "Just drop it."

"You should be nicer to me" I sigh in pain. "I'm living a nightmare right now. First, I got attacked by an insane woman." I am counting with my non-injured hand. "Second, I got severely burned with your favorite coffee and third of all, I had to listen to your techno music station during the last 30 minutes which officially makes me a super ninja assassin." I claim a grin painting my lips.

She laughs and gently puts her hair behind her ear while she's walking. I must admit that I adore when she does that. I always catch myself hoping that I could strike her hair tenderly one day.

"This is how you're being nice for my birthday? By insulting my music? You're lucky you're already hurt, otherwise I'd have punched in the arm 3 times by now."

"Sorry, what? And for what reasons? For telling the truth? I'm afraid but you have to admit it. Your tastes in music suck." I tease.

While I'm heading to the ops with her, I don't really understand what happens. I find myself laying on the ground and my head hits the floor first. I can't believe it. It hurts a lot and Kensi runs to see how I am. Instead of laughing, she helps me getting on my feet.

"You're okay?" She says grabbing my face and trying to find any injury in my head.

I frankly don't know if I'm okay. I touch my forehead to find any bleeding. She's standing right in front of me and I want to grab her lips with mine and kiss her eagerly. Her eyes are filled with tenderness and care. We're sharing one of those moments you can see in those old romantic movies. Except that usually, the guy takes care of the girl and not the opposite. Kensi looks at me intensely. I can swear she's waiting for me to make the first move. I decide to act like the men in those movies. A real man would kiss the girl. My face moves near hers. I can hear some voices getting closer to us but I don't care, I want her so much. I close my eyes and my lips heads to crush on hers.

"Aw." Kensi yells when our foreheads hit one against another. "What's wrong with you Deeks?" she asks upset.

A huge feeling of loneliness slowly swamps me. She gives me a "I don't understand what happened" look. And I simply give her a "I'm sorry" look which makes me feel more terrible. My cheeks are burning me and I can swear I'm as red as a tomato. Seriously, what was I thinking? How could I believe that kissing Kensi Blye would be a good idea.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sam and Callen ask with a same voice.

"Nothing!" I jump and say. I rush to enter the ops. I suddenly want to disappear from the Earth. Today isn't my day.

* * *

She's sitting on her desk and consults some files about our case. She's focused on our job and doesn't spend time speaking with us. She doesn't find any of my jokes funny today which makes me think something is wrong. Why the heck is she ignoring us? Ignoring me? My lips are burning for me to pronounce those questions out loud but I decide to wait. If she's mad because of my pitiful attempt to kiss her I can't speak about that in front of Sam and Callen. It's something we need to figure out privately.

After our long daily work, I finally come back home and hug Monty. He's glad to see his daddy again. The least that I can say is that I am too. I fell 4 times at work today, I split my coffee 3 times and I received a text from Sandy the coco-crazy ex-girlfriend I dated a year ago.

_"Sandy 656-786-4521 4.32pm_

_Is it 4 this littl bitch that U dumped me? Must B kidin'. C U Jackass."_

I remember that I didn't date her for her writing skills. I take my jacket off and put my bag on the couch. I run into my room grab some clean clothes and rush into my shower. I have a meeting with Kens and her mom tonight. Maybe I'll know why Julia's daughter is acting so weird today. It can be so frustrating to work with her sometimes. The hot water is washing my body and I can feel all the stress and nerves of this day slowly disappearing. I had a stressing day and I can't help but think that I should probably go to bed and not leave my house. This can be dangerous, seriously I could be crushed by a car or by a bus. I quickly wash my hair and my body with shampoo and soap not to be late. Then I try to get out of my bathroom but the doors of my shower don't open. Really? I sigh and try again but I'm still locked inside. Why is this happening to me? Okay, this really is a nightmare, none og this is real. I'm going to wake up in my bed and everything is going to come back to normal. When I realise this isn't a freaking dream my stress gets more intense. This isn't the good time, I have a birthday cake to eat tonight and a kiss to clarify. I put my hand on the door handle and try to open it again and again. Okay Deeks, don't freak out. You're locked in you shower. It happens. It happens? What am I saying? Of course it does NOT happen. People don't get locked in their own showers.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked it. **

**Please leave a review. Each of you can put a word you want me to insert in the next chapter which I will.**

**Thanks for following, reading and supporting me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey girls, I want to thank you for your support. Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing Cursed. **

**Little Review Game : Destiny proposed by pracarual and Exponentially proposed by PurpleHipposRock **

**Thanks for playing the game. I hope you'd enjoy it. Good Reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bad Moment**

Seriously man, this isn't me day. How am I supposed to explain THIS to HER? She won't believe me and even if she does. She will mock me forever. Let's just admit it. I'm screwed. I'm going to sit here quietly and wait for someone to remember that I actually exist and that I mysteriously disappeared. No! There is no way for me to stay calm and wait for someone to get me out of here. I grab my towel, wrap it around my right arm and stand up proudly. If I want to see Kensi tonight, my only chance is to break the glass door. I hit the glass several times and try not to get hurt at the same time. It's a quite embarrassing experience I don't want to live again. It gets more embarrassing when I realize that my plan isn't working so well. The glass door won't break. I sigh exhausted and finally choose to sit on the ground. I'm sure that I will have the time to die of cold and hunger before someone remembers me. Kensi is partying tonight. She'll call to yell at me of course for not showing up but she will stay home with her mom which wouldn't be problem if I weren't stuck in my own shower. I sigh again and shake my head as to encourage myself not to freak out more than I'm already freaking out.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I don't know if my misery can get any more miserable than this. Is this my Karma thing? Do I deserve this? If I could get out from here tomorrow it would be great and it would mean that my team likes me more than I thought. Now how am I going to survive the humiliation of this event. I don't know. Maybe I should tell them that a dangerous criminal tried to kill me or that I had a job for LAPD. While I'm babbling in my own head I can here footsteps coming closer to me. Who is it? What if it's some villain and I'm stupidly trapped in my shower? What if this guy is responsible for my shower doors problem? I don't want to die this way. I prefer dying on the field. I can't be killed in my shower. Every cop will laugh about the way I'd be murdered until the end of the world.

"Deeks." A feminine voice pronounces my name.

She came to see why I didn't show up. I'll buy her another gift, she defititely deserves it. I suddenly remember that I'm completely naked. I grab my towel and wrap it against my waist. Perfect timing. She comes in at the same time.

"Here you are. I was worried about you. I called you like fifty times." She says relieved.

"Well, I was busy." I say trying to hide the truth.

She looks at me intensely. Her not matched eyes examine my body from head to toes.

"Having a nice view? I'm in a towel." I try to embarrass her.

She turns her face and I can swear that her cheeks are burning and pink now. She always turns pink when one of us gets naked in front of the other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your shower time but you didn't come and I thought something might have happen to you." She stutters nervously before heading out of my bathroom.

"Wait." I shout to stop her.

She turns her face and gives me one of those looks I could kill and get kill for.

"What's wrong Deeks?"

"Can you please open the door, my arm hurts a lot so I…" I try to explain her showing her my injured arm.

She looks at me surprised and then a huge smile appears on her lips.

"I can't believe it." She says laughing now. "You got stuck in your shower! That's why you didn't show up tonight."

"Stuck? I'm not stuck? I just need some help that's it." I answer ashamed.

"Ow." She steps until she gets in front of me. The glass door separating us. "Open the door."

"Like I told you." I say showing her my burned arm.

"Poor baby! I won't open until you admit it." Kensi says smiling.

"Admit what? I told you I'm not stuck." I lied.

She takes her cell phone from her pocket and snaps some pictures.

"What are you doing?" I yell

"This is the best day of my life. If you don't want me to send this picture to Sam and Callen you have to do some things for me." She smiles.

"Fine! You won. I'm stuck. Just don't do anything stupid. Don't press the "send" button. We can find an arrangement." I declare.

"I'm sure we can." She says a grin painting her pink lips and a burning look in her brown eyed.

"So Evil Princess, what do you want from me?" I ask her begging her for mercy with my eyes.

"There is this friend thing next week. I have to meet old friends and I kinda told them that I was married and had a perfect life so I need someone to-"

When I understand that she wants me to play her husband I can help myself from laughing so hard.

"Are you asking me to marry you? Cause you now I'm sure it's our destiny and that you'll end up carrying little ninja mutant assassins with shaggy hair." I tease her.

"You are so not in position to mock me right now. Besides, that's what we do. We always play married couple and we're good at it. So I kinda figured out you would be the perfect fake husband. But if you don't want to. I could just ask Callen and send them this picture of you naked in your shower."

"You're pure evil you know that." I answer smiling.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She seems nervous.

"Hmmm." I put a finger on my chin and pretend to be thinking about it.

She opens the door and suddenly changes her mind.

"You know what! Forget about it. I'll find someone else."

I step out. Finally, I'm free. Kensi leaves the bathroom and sits on my couch.

"Do you have anything to eat?" She asks me with a smile. "I'm starving."

"Didn't eat your birthday cake?"

She shakes her head and I understand that she sacrificed her birthday cake for saving me.

"Wanna go out? We can go to the restaurant." I offer her happy to spend much time together.

I think that the exact word to describe my unbelievable bad luck of this day would be "exponentially". There have been an exponential series of bad events which leads me to believe that I'm a victim of a curse. I hope that all this bad karma thing will end up tonight because I really need a calm and quiet night with Kensi.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**If you want me to write the word of your choice in the next chapter leave a review.**

**In the next chapter Deeks will invite Kensi in a restaurant but the curse is still on.**

**Please let me now what you thought of this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Girls, **

**First, I wrote the next chapter. It's called Bad Date and a terrible date is coming for Kensi and Deeks.**

**Second, I want to apologize for making so much mistakes in English. I'm french so it's kinda hard to write in another language.**

**Little Review Game: Thanks to all of you for reviewing, following and favoriting Cursed.**

**Insertiseraname proposed the awesome word "Antidisastablishmintarianism", a guest proposed the super word "delicate" and PurpleHipposRock proposed the word "ukulele". Thanks for playing the game and I hope you'll enjoy this chaper.**

**Good Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad Date

« Wanna go to the restaurant ? »

"Hmmm." She puts her finger on her chin and imitates him. "I need to think about it." She says watching the TV game on.

I laugh and sit by her side. She's so cute when she imitates me. "You and me. A delicious dinner. Why do you need to think about it? I can assure you that you'll spend a night everyone will envy you for.

On the TV, I can hear one of the candidates pronuncing the word Antidisastablishmintarianism. I didn't know that word exist, I thought it was German or Swedish. I grab the TV remote and turns the TV off.

Her brown eyes give me a smoldering look. "Really, and what would everyone envy me for?"

"Well! First, you will be with me."

Her hot chocolate eyes got cold when I said that. "Shut up!"

"Second, you're this incredible confident woman that every guy could fall in love with and you'll spend your dinner with a shaggy boy who will do his best to make your night as perfect as it would be in your dreams."

I can't stop myself from gazing at her. My eyes meet hers. I can read in them that she's vulnerable and caring. She looks away and punches me in the shoulder.

"You almost got me! I get it! You're starving but you don't need to play Casanovas with me Deeks. Your eye thing won't work with me."

"Ouch!" I yell in pain. I touch my shoulder and try to sooth the pain. "What eye thing?" I inquire her doing THE so-called eye thing again. I look at her intensely.

She avoids my look and stands up. "Fine Casanova, let's go. I'm hungry."

Kensi's wearing a black dress with blue shoes and a blue purse. She's gorgeous. It's classy and elegant. I'm kind of proud to go out with her tonight. Truth be thought, I'm the one everyone will envy tonight. I have this outstanding girl with me for the whole evening.

00000

"Can I bring you anything to drink Miss?" Asks a waiter.

"Well. I would like a glass of Champaign please." She answers looking at me.

"Same for me." I answer calmly. I'm sitting in front of her and all I want to do is kiss her but I can't.

She smiles at me and I can feel my heart beat faster. "I didn't think that you would invite me in this kind of restaurant." She puts an eye on our menus to make her choice.

"Why? Believe it or not I just want what's best for you." I claim nervous.

She smiles again and puts the menu on the table. "You know I could get use to you being nice to me."

"I'm always nice to you." I grin.

"That's not true and you know it." She says

She strikes her hair tenderly and puts it behind her ear.

"How was your birthday?"

"Now it's perfect." She smiles at me.

"What do you mean? Did anything go wrong in your party?" I ask worried.

"Everything was fine. My mom was there, I had this amazing cake and candles. I missed celebrating my birthday this way. But it reminded me how much I'm missing my dad." She says tears filling her brown eyes.

"I'm sure he's proud of you. I don't want to see you sad." I declare.

"I couldn't celebrate my birthday without this blondie who babbles all the time and insults my techno music so I decided to see how you were." She looks at me and her tears disappear.

My cheeks are hurting because I can't stop smiling like a dummy. At the same moment the waiter comes back with our beverages.

000000

This chemistry that makes both of us attracted to each other is a real torture. I have to stop myself from grabbing her hand softly and touching her cheek. I catch myself wanting to strike her hair so much this night. She's so sweet. She looks at me and smiles shyly before grabbing her hair and putting it behind her ear again. Oh Gosh. It's getting harder and harder to control myself. Her hand is striking her glass of Champaign while her eyes are meeting with mine again. She bites her lower lip and drinks another sip of her beverage. Suddenly her eyes widen and she starts choking. I stand up and rush behind her. I wrap my hands around her chest and start pressing to help her catch her breath again. She coughs several times and something shiny falls from her mouth on the table.

She catches her breath again.

"You're okay?" I ask concerned. I help her take a sit and give her a glass of water. I kneel to face her and strike her hair tenderly.

She drinks a sip carefully this time and coughs again. She breathes in and out. Two waiters come to see how she is.

"You're okay?" I ask again still striking her hair softly.

"I'm fine thank you." She says. "I'm okay." She assures to the two waiters. "I will have a plate of your shrimps please."

I get back to my sit and order something to eat. I don't know if we'll survive this dinner. I keep an eye on her and she seems fine. She grabs something from the table and gives me a furious look.

"Really Deeks? That's why you planned this dinner? To mock me?" She yells out of her mind throwing me a ring on the face.

I understand that this ring was in her glass of Champaign and was the reason she almost choked to death.

"Calm down! I didn't do anything!" I try to defend myself.

"I asked you to be my fake husband and I choked on a ring? What a weird coincidence don't you think?" She screams pretty mad.

"Okay, that's not fair! You know me. I wouldn't do this. It's not even funny!" I declare insulted.

"I can't believe I accepted to go out with you!" She stands up and heads to the nearest exit.

I stand up and rush to stop her.

"Fern, don't do this. Please! You can ask the waiter. I didn't order this ring surprise thing. Please, don't ruin this dinner."

She looks at me and calms down a bit. She nods and follows me to our table.

* * *

A waiter comes and apologizes for his mistake. He takes back the ring and offers them a free bottle of Champaign. Kensi chills out instantly and smiles at me again.

"I'm sorry! I was wrong." She sighs and adds. "It's probably gonna sound stupid but I have the feeling that some bad luck keeps following us. I know, I'm ridiculous!"

"No! Actually, I kinda believe I'm cursed." I fess.

She opens her eyes surprised.

"Don't you remember the creepy woman this morning? She said she cursed me and I'm living a real nightmare so far. The burning, my miserable attempt to kiss you, my shower break and I forgot to count all the times I fell today. "

"Sorry? Did you just say your miserable attempt to kiss me?" She looks at me really surprised. "When did that happen?"

"This morning. In the car park."

"You mean when you hit me with your forehead!" She laughs. "Yeah, I had better kisses in my life."

I feel nervous, I take my glass of Champaign and drink a sip. "Well, thank you. I feel more terrible right now!"

She looks at me tenderly and kisses me on the cheek quietly.

I close my eyes. The delicate touch of her lips makes me feel like all those bad moments never happened. "Yes." I whisper.

"Excuse me?" She inquires wondering what that yes was for.

"I'll be your husband next week." I smile.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asks mocking me.

"You know what I mean. I'll be pleased to go with you to your meeting. By the way, you'll have to tell them that your name is Kensi Deeks now." I grin.

She laughs. "There is no way for me to be called Deeks. Being your wife is enough. I don't need to put it on my forehead."

I replay her answer in my head and this sounds adorable. Being my wife is enough. I laugh so hard I feel a pain in my chest. "You know we aren't getting married for real don't you?"

"I don't want them to call me Mrs Deeks!" She says seriously.

"If I marry you, I will give you my name that's logical. And no one will buy that you're married if your name is still Kensi Blye. Think about it." I say victoriously.

"Logical. But I prefer Mrs Kensi Blye Deeks." She adds still serious.

I feel flattered to hear her calling herself Mrs Kensi Blye Deeks.

"So tell me Mrs Kensi Blye Deeks, how did we meet?" I ask, emphasizing on her new name. "We have to prepare our scenario if we want them to believe us."

"I don't know. Have any ideas?" She asks me back.

Her phone rings twice. It's a techno ringtone. Typical. She takes her phone from her purse and a new expression paints her face.

"What's wrong?" I interrogate.

"Nothing, just a mistake. Someone wants me to bring my ukulele tonight." She says not understanding this text.

"You didn't tell me you could play ukulele. Kiki with a ukulele. Sounds great."

She fakes a laugh "Don't call me Kiki."

"Don't get mad Kiki please!"

"Dogs get mad! People get angry!" She says annoyed.

"Kens, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She answers.

"Why did you ask me to play your husband?"

"Like I told you. We always do it." She answers drinking some Champaign.

"I thought you didn't like our undercover missions as husband and wife." I claim.

"I never said that." She simply answers.

"True. But given the fact that I get punched every time I try to do something that couples actually do-"

"That's because you're taking advantage of the situation."

"Excuse me? I didn't kiss you on our undercover mission. You did which means that you took advantage of the situation. But, I don't blame you. Women don't resist my charm and my beauty."

She laughs. "Well I think that you should give it back to me then."

"I'm sorry what?" I ask needing from her to confirm what I think I understood.

"My kiss. Give it back to me. I kissed you, you didn't like it. I want it back." She says a grin on her lips.

"Are you serious? Cause you know I can kiss you." I answer tempted to actually kiss her.

"Yeah!" She simply answers her eyes burning me.

I stand up and put my hands on the table to get closer to her lips. She's still sitting on her chair. I can see her lips getting closer to mine. A strange feeling swamps my stomach. It doesn't feel bad but it's not so good neither. I don't close my eyes this time. Last time it didn't work so well.

When my lips are touching hers I hear a scream and Kensi jumps away from me. No Kidding! What's wrong this time? I spread the bottle of Champaign all over her black dress. But the worst just happens in front of my powerless eyes. When Kens jumps away, she steps back. The problem is that behind her the waiter was coming with our dishes. She pushes him in her when she steps back. The waiter falls in the ground spreading all the dishes on her face. She has shrimps all over her dress and can't stop herself from screaming. She's completely disgusted.

"Ow My-" I just succeed to whisper.

She gives me a furious look and heads to the restroom. I follow her and help her cleaning this mess.

* * *

In her car Kensi's wearing my jacket. She wants to kill me right now.

"Sunshine? Are you fine?" I ask carefully.

"Don't wanna talk right now!" She answers furious.

"Come on. Don't be mad at me. This isn't my fault I told you it's the curse." I add not helping my cause.

"Really? I thought you were the one cursed! So, tell me why am I the one getting showered with shrimps?

"I'm sorry Kens, this dinner wasn't a good idea." I say driving her car. She was too pissed to drive.

"Yeah, tell me about it! I'm gonna get home, shower and fall asleep. I'm not even hungry anymore." She says sad.

"Lucky you. I'm starving. Besides, you smell like delicious shrimps." It sounds like a suicide speech.

She punches me in the arm and sighs loudly.

"I really want to fall asleep right now."

I drive quietly and remember my gift. She wanted to open it tonight.

"Kens?"

"What?" She answers coldly.

"Did you open the box?"

"Not yet!" She says looking through the window.

"Don't you wanna open it?" I ask again curious to hear her answer.

She turns her face and grabs the box I gave her earlier this morning. She opens it slowly. Her sadness and anger disappear when she looks at her gift. She suddenly starts crying.

"Are you okay Kens?"

"I-" She says still crying. "It's the best gift I've ever had."

"You sure? So why are you crying? I enquire.

"I'm crying because I'm happy."

"You're crying because you're happy? Women are so complicated." I tell her jocking.

"Stop the car." She says.

"Why?" I ask worried.

"Just stop the car." She repeats.

"Fine" I say before stopping the car in the side of the street.

She looks at me intensely and comes closer to me. She smiles at me and I don't know what's in her freaking mind. She punches me in the shoulder. "That's for saying that I smell like shrimps."

She moves closer to me and her lips crushes on mine. Our kiss is soft and also passionate. I wanted this to happen for so long.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**What Deeks offered to her lovely partner?**

**How will this night end? Keep reading to find out.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Do not hesitate to leave reviews and to play the game :)**

**xo xo**

**Reyhane.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey girls and guys, thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting Cursed. As a real French I make a lot of mistakes when I write English. Soooo if you find any mistake don't hesitate to correct me.**  
**I also want to thank mistririter, Kensi won't strike her hair ever again lol. She will stroke it. It's much better I know ;).**

**Little Review Game: I had a headache reading some of these words but I want to thank you for these funny challenges. It makes the story more fun. The word floccinaucinihilipilification made me laugh so much, I was like how am I going to put it in the story? Thanks for the lovely Fern25sapphire who reviewed it. I also want to thank one of our guests who proposed me the word sesquipedalion (made me laugh too ;) ). Dreambigkt wanted me to insert the word contagious (Good choice. Thank you.). Neferete, our Frenchy like me wanted me to insert the french expression "nu comme un vers" which literally means "naked as a worm." Lol.**

**I hope you'll like this new chapter. Enjoy ;) and of course let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bad Sleep

We're still kissing and I feel my heart is going to explode. I wanted this for so long that know I can't think right. Each one of my senses is burning with desire. I kiss her more eagerly and stroke her hair delicately. My body needs hers to feel complete. I'm aware that we can't do this. We can't be a couple. We can't kiss. The rules are clear. I can't be more involved in Kensi's life, than I already am but it's too powerful. My feelings for her are too strong for me to ignore them. I know that the fever I feel right now is contagious and she feels the same. But I have to stop this. It can't happen. Or at least not now.

"Kens-" I say pushing her away nicely.

She doesn't say a word. She just looks at me intensely. I can see her being embarrassed about what happened. Her chocolate eyes suddenly look away from me when she understands that I don't want our thing to go further. She touches her lips and wipes away her lipstick. In the car it gets quiet. Kensi doesn't say a word. She looks through the window and doesn't even look at me. It's so embarrassing now. I feel bad. I really would like to find something to say but nothing comes to my mind.

When I park near her apartment, she finally looks at me and smiles lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She says before leaving the car.

"Kens-" I call.

She looks at me. "Yeah?"

"You forgot your gift." I say giving her back her fern pot.

"Right!" She simply adds grabbing the pot in her hands. "Good night." She finally says. She heads to her apartment.

"Night Fern." I close my eyes and get into my car. I can't believe it just happened. We kissed and I don't regret it. I crossed the line and it felt so good.

* * *

"What?" Kensi says opening the door of her apartment.

"You forgot your keys. I figured that you might need them to drive your car tomorrow." I claim.

"It's 3 am Deeks." She whispers with a pretty tired voice.

"Sorry! I couldn't sleep." I say confused.

"I can't sleep neither. Even thought I tried for hours." She says back.

"Can I come in?" I ask, a sad look in my eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" She inquires.

I don't know what's in her mind so I nod.

"Sure. Sorry! Go back to bed, we'll talk tomorrow then." I conclude.

She closes her door and I can see the light in her room turn off.

* * *

"Seriously? Again?" She claims a bit annoyed.

"You forgot something." I declare after knocking at her door again.

"What?" She sighs.

"That." I say before kissing her with passion. Her eyes wide open and she's too tired to react correctly. Her lips don't move at all. When she realizes what's happening she pushes me away.

"What's wrong in your freaking mind Freaks?" She almost yells.

"Freaks? Really? That's the best you can do at this hour?" I grin.

"Last night, you just pushed me away and now you're knocking at my door at 4 am, throwing yourself at me?"

"I'm- I'm sorry. I know it's crazy but this situation is more than crazy!"

"What situation?" She asks.

"Our thing! I know I messed up yesterday but I'm freaking out."

"I kissed you and you freaked out!" She summarizes out loud.

"It's not the kiss. It's you!"

"It's me? I'm the one freaking you out now!" Kens says insulted and angry.

"Yeah, because you're you and I'm me and I don't wanna mess things up between us." I explain to her even though she may not understand. "You really matter to me and we're working together so our lives depend on it." I add nervous.

She looks at me and I can read on her face that she's confused.

"Look! I know things are getting complicated between us. I know the rules are the rules. But I just don't care Deeks. We're facing death everyday, so I don't wanna wake up someday with regrets." She says.

I look at her and nod as a dumb. She's right. Life is too short and I don't want to regret anything neither.

"You're right! I'm sorry."

"Do you wanna come inside?" She invites me to come in.

"Hmmm. I thought you'd never ask." I answer a smirk on my lips.

She opens her door and lets me enter her apartment. Her living room isn't clean at all. There is chocolate on her table and my jacket is on her couch. I smile when I realize that she took great care of it. It's in a clean part of her couch.

"Want anything to drink?" She nicely offers.

"No thanks." I answer.

She sits near me on the couch and starts eating a piece of chocolate. "Want some?" She asks eating.

I shake my head as to say no and she catches me gazing at her.

"What? Do I have any chocolate on my nose or-? She asks worried about being ridiculous.

"You have chocolate on your-" I say wiping the chocolate she has on the upper lip. "There." I say after wiping it. "You're my big baby." I say out loud. I gaze at her because she's so adorable with chocolate on her face.

My lips are near hers. I catch my breath when I realize what could happen on this couch. She looks at me smolderingly. She bites her lower lip and smiles at me. She strokes her lips slowly. Her body lays on the couch and she's too focused on her piece of chocolate to talk to me.

She eats her chocolate passionately and I'm almost jealous of the power they have on her. She smiles with satisfaction. "This is much better than having s-", she stops herself from pronouncing the "s" word. Was she saying what I'm surprised to hear her almost say?

I open my mouth. "Incredible!" I just whisper in shock.

"…s- surf!." She tries to correct.

"Surf? Really? Well I thing you surf on very bad waves because that kinda surf's really awesome. Way better than your miserable chocolate."

Her cheeks flush and her eyes close with shame. "Don't insult my chocolate!"

I grab the piece of chocolate she has in her hand and take the chocolate box away from her. "Look at me. Food isn't your friend."

"Deeks! Give it back to me!" She says in need of her sugar dose.

She jumps from her couch and runs behind me. She's hunting me for some chocolate. I run because I don't really want to get punched in the shoulder. My bruises can't heal because I get punched daily. This woman loves to hurt me over and over. She's at 2 inches behind me so I run faster. I enter the room at the end of her hallway and when I look around me, I understand. I'm in her bedroom. Bad choice Deeks! She suddenly jumps to my arms making me fall in her bed. She's above me. She's lighter than I thought. I probably shouldn't say that to her.

"Give it back to me or-!" She yells at me trying to take her chocolate back.

"Enjoying this position?" I smirk dangerously.

She punches me on the shoulder and her lips are so close to mine.

Given the dangerous situation we're in, I decide to give up. "You won. There. Enjoy them."

She looks at me and understands the creepy situation we're in. She's above me. Her hands are stroking mine.

"Well!" She says stepping back. "Thanks."

She puts her chocolate box in her desk. "I think I kinda overreacted here."

"No way! You just scared me. I thought I was a dead man." I say still confused. "Lesson of the day: Don't ever touch a woman's chocolate."

"Good piece of advice Shaggy boy." She smiles.

"Now can we speak about you preferring eating chocolate than having s- hmmm surf?

"I was just kidding! I like surfing. I- I had a lot of good waves in my life so, don't worry." She says.

"Are we still speaking about surf?" I ask a smirk on my lips.

"Who knows?" She teases.

"It's getting really, really late." I whisper to her.

"Really early you mean. It's 5 am." She corrects.

"Yeah. I have to go. Monty can't sleep when I'm not there." I pretend even though it's the truth. Monty was sleeping when I left but if he wakes up and doesn't find me. He'd freak out until his daddy comes back home.

"Have a good-" She says "morning." She smiles and looks at me.

"You too." I smile before leaving her apartment.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER.

We had a lot of work to do lately so I hadn't enough time to see Kens. Besides, she told me yesterday that she had plans. I have to admit that her answer disappointed me. I wanted to see her but it's not that bad. We really needed a break. When I come in the OSP, I find her talking with Nell.

"I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep yesterday. My whole body hurts so much it's like I got hit by a train. Carlos had been so rough. I can't feel the lower part of my body." Kensi says walking weirdly.

"I'm jealous! Mine is so boring. It's like he's trying to make me sleep." Nell claims.

WOW. This discussion sounds too weird for me. I want to go away from this place but my curiosity wins the battle between Angel Deeks, he's really weak and Evil Deeks, he loves that scoops. I don't want to imagine some Carlos guy with Kensi like that. Ow Gosh.

"Well! He wants to see me tomorrow again. But I don't know if I could make it. I want to stay alive."

"You didn't like it?" Nell aks the question that kills me.

_Yeah, did you like it Kens? _Evil Deeks wonders in a creepy side of my head.

"It was like a hurricane of feelings. I discovered some parts of my body I didn't know it existed. I loved it but now it hurts a lot."

"Well! Sounds great. You should definitely see him tomorrow." Says Nell really jealous.

_NOOOOOO!_ Evil Deeks yells into my mind.

"Hey Nell. Kens." I say trying to seem as normal as I can pretend to be after hearing such an overgirly and overpersonal conversation.

"Good Morning Deeks." They answer with a smile on their faces.

Kensi barely looks at me. Hetty comes inside with the rest of the team.

* * *

I'm obsessed with all this Carlos story. I can't imagine Kens sleeping with a guy she never talked to me about. This is killing me. My lips are burning for me to ask her questions. We're in her car. We have a surveillance to do. The guy we want is in a building. He didn't show up so far.

"Fern!" I call her.

"Hmmm" She says as an answer.

"What did you do last night?"

"I had plans." She looks at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"Yeah! That's what I understood when you told me you had plans." I add.

"I had a meeting with someone." She claims.

"Really? Who?" I inquire.

She laughs and says "None of your business."

"Come on! Is he hot?" I ask.

"I'm not talking about this." She looks at me and teases.

"Unbelievable!"

She's looking at the building with binoculars and doesn't say a word to me. I sigh and open a magazine she has in her glove box. I read a stupid article and can't help myself from laughing.

"Disappointing!" I say looking at her.

"What?" She sighs still watching the building.

"Let me tell you that you have bad reading choices! I understand why you have such a terrible semantic!" I mock her.

"Cause yours is so great!" She yells.

"Try me! Tell me a word, any word you want and I'll give you the definition."

"Hmm, let me think." She says finally looking at me. "Sesquipedalion."

"Is that an animal?" I joke. "Just joking. Sesquipedalion is a word that describes long words containing many syllabs." I say proud of myself.

"Not done yet. Tell me the definition of the word Floccinaucinihilipilification." She adds not wanting to give up so easily.

"Sorry? can you speak Human please? I'm sure you just invented this word to annoy me." I answer not knowing this word.

She claps her hands victoriously. "Yey, got ya."

"Okay! Fine!" I recognize.

"You owe me an apology and you'll have to clean my apartment this week."

I sigh and laugh. "OK!"

"Kens?"

"Yep." She says more calm.

"Who's Carlos?"

"How do you know his name?"

"I heard you this morning with Nell." I answer wanting to know more.

"Well, he's a marin. I met him in Paris many years ago and sometimes he comes to visit." She claims with a smile on her face.

I don't like it. I remember what the guys said about marins. "Girls love their daddies."

"Is he French?" I inquire. "Carlos doesnt' sound so French to me."

"Her mom is. But her dad's Spanish."

"Did he teach you some French yet?" I ask.

"I already know some French." She comments proud of herself.

"Really? Girls love French! How do you say to a girl that she's pretty and that I would like to invite her to have some drink?"

"J'adore m'enfermer dans ma douche quand je suis nu comme un vers.*" She pronunces with a funny voice.

"J'adore- sorry what did you say next? I ask wanting to learn this sentence to catch girls.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

*** The French sentence means, I love locking myself in my shower when I'm naked like a worm (it happened in chapter 2 and 3.)**

**I hope you liked it. Let me some reviews. It always makes me smile to read them.**

**And don't hesitate to play the Review Game.**

**Xo xo**  
**Reyhane.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey girls, so here is the next chapter of Cursed. I'm so sorry for not updating my stories but I have had a lot going on in my life lately. **

**I wrote this chapter in collaboration with Kaynasou. If you're a fan of Pretty Little Liars, go check her fanfictions and tell her Reyhane sent you.**

**Good Reading, enjoy and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bad Vows Part I**

It's the end of the day and Kensi and I are the last ones to leave.

« Deeks » She yells my name.

" Kens" I state. "Is everything fine?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you okay?" She inquires, worried.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be okay?" I look at her and her eyes meet mine intensely.

"I'm fine," I answer.

"You sure? Cause you spent the whole day avoiding me so I figured that you were mad at me for some unknown reason,"

"Well, you were wrong. It's just that I had a terrible day."

"I hope you'll be better tomorrow cause I need for my husband to be fit for our night together."

My eyes grow in size when I hear her speak about being fit and a night together. "Don't put those words in the same sentence, cause it sounds like an indecent proposition,"

"What?" Kens simply asks not understanding what the problem is. "How could the fact that I want you to be fit for our night together be an indecent proposition?" Her eyes close once she understands what I am thinking about. "Owww! Ewww! That's not what I was meant and you know it!" She shouts, horrified.

"I bet Carlos is well fit for your nights with him. So why don't you ask him to be your fake husband?"

" Wow! What did you just say? Me and Carlos- I totally don't get it," she answers in shock.

"What? I know that you know that I know that you two are hooking up, so you should ask him. And I am not in the mood to play your husband tomorrow."

She winces and gives me a furious look. "I never slept with Carlos, he's my trainer, we've been working out."

"Really? I heard you with Nell the other day. You're body- and I quote_- hurt you so much you couldn't even walk straight_."

She understands that I'm jealous. "Why are you interested in my possible make out anyway? It's not like you were my real husband."

I lower my head and admit that I was jealous. "Okay. I have to say that the thought of you with this muscled guy, wasn't that much pleasant but I'm not jealous, "

"Of course you are." She insists.

"No" I sigh. "Ok, maybe a little," I admit, avoiding any eye contact.

"Carlos isn't my type and I'm not his type either. Actually you're more his type. He wants your number Shaggy boy,"

" Oh really? What does he like more? My hot and tanned body?" I run my hands down my chest "My soft and flawless blond wavy hair?" I shake my head and show my sexiest face, "Or my ripped and toned muscles?" I conclude, flexing my right bicep.

"Actually, he said he loved your feminine side. He asked me what brand of shampoo you used" she replies, laughing her head off.

My showing off session is officially over. Feminine side? Pff, I'm a manly man and I find it insulting, but I can't let her see that.

"See? I was right about my perfect hair. Besides, the fact that he's attracted to me is just an act of nature. Inevitable, just as butterflies are attracted to the light."

"I'd say that you're like the spot light of the car that crushes the poor butterflies. They're attracted but at the end they're all dead,"

"So mean! You know why you're saying such things. It's because you're just one of those butterflies. You're obviously attracted to me and I don't blame you. Like I said, AON.

"AON?"

"Aren't you paying attention? Act Of Nature," I repeat, faking exasperation.

Kens can't contain her laughter.

"You're just beyond help, aren't you?" She states, slapping my shoulder.

"You know what your problem is? You're violent. I thought you were doing yoga. Besides, aren't girls supposed to be sweet and lovely? But I forgot, you're not a girl you're like a feminine version of a ninja assassin."

"Watch out, I might get even more violent!" She warns with an evil look in her eyes and I know not to mess with her when she's like that.

"You're scaring me," I fess, swallowing my pride. "You can't hurt me, you need your husband fit and strong for tomorrow, remember?" I tease her, a smirk painting my lips.

"Right, but I thought you weren't in the mood to do it." She answers.

"I've never said such thing. See you tomorrow then."

* * *

I still have a less than an hour to get ready. I decide to go check my hair one last time. I don't really know why, but today seems to be a bad-hair day for me. I tried everything to get it right. Hair gel, hair spray, bobby pins, everything! But nothing worked, since I know how Kensi loves those blond curls, I put my curling wand to heat up and brush my teeth. The signal of the curling wand rings and I proceed to work its magic. I try to keep the curls very natural, nobody likes a show off. I lightly wrap my hair around the wand and make sure the curls are loose, tight curls would look too feminine and I'm a manly man, remember?

Half of my hair is already done, and damn, I look good!

"You sexy beast!" I say to the blue eyed hottie, through the mirror. "You're a heartbreaker," I claim curling my front hair.

"OUCH, Snickerdoodles!" I moan in pain, I just burnt my forehead. Gosh, this thing's hot!

I put the curling wand down and examine the damage it has done to my marvelous face. Oh no, I have a burn mark right in the middle of my forehead. I need to hide that ASAP! I finish curling my hair in a rush and do a side part to hide the mark. I look like a curly 2009 Justin Bieber, but I'm out of time so it's good enough.

I run to the kitchen and drink a glass of vodka, just to cheer me up. I'm not letting anything mess with my night with Kensi. She's going to be _Mrs Kensi Blye Deeks_, I quote her, so I need to be the perfect husband ever seen on Earth. My phone rings buzzes in my pocket which startles me and I spilt my glass of vodka on my smoking. No, on Hetty's smocking. "Bravo Deeks!" Now I'm a dead man for sure. I smell like an alcoholic. I rush in the bathroom and take off my smocking vest. I wash it carefully, maybe no one would notice my miserable accident. I look at my watch and there is only ten minutes left for me to pick Kensi up. My vest is wet, I need a fast way to dry it. My blow dryer isn't working anymore after years of brushings. A genius idea strikes me. I open my oven and put it in it, five minutes should do the trick. I decide to use my spare time to wear my socks and shoes. I hope I won't disappoint her. She wants to make a good impression to those people so badly. I can't bear the thought of letting her down. I suddenly smell like something is burning in my kitchen. "NO!" I yell before rushing into my kitchen. Black mock is coming out of the oven. I open it and take the vest out burning my hand on the way.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me?"

* * *

I finally leave my apartment without my vest, it's so burnt it looks like charcoal. I don't want to think about Hetty right now. I run and jump in my car. I have only two minutes left to drive to Kensi's house. I start the car but I don't hear the sound of the engine yelling. No, no, no, not now. I need my car. I start the car again but it still refuses to work. I get out of my car and slam the door hard. I look under the hood to fix the problem but I remember that I don't understand a damn thing about mechanics and cars. It's so frustrating. I slam the hood and decide to go for a good walk. I should probably warn my partner that I'm gonna be late.

"What's wrong Mr Deeks?" A 12-years-old girl from my neighborhood asks me.

"Just a car problem sweetie," I say, looking at her on her bike. An idea comes into my mind.

"That's why I don't drive. I prefer bikes," she answers with a funny voice.

"Really? I thought it was because you were only 12," I retort. "Being a kid sucks would you like to know a way to make money."

"I thought you were a cop? Are you proposing me to do something illegal? Cause if you are, I'm gonna have to tell my mummy," she claims, scared.

"Not at all, I need to borrow your bike for a secret mission and I will pay you twenty bucks if you let me use it."

"Twenty bucks? No way, if my mummy knows it, I'm gonna be grounded. Fifty ground and you can keep it all night long. Deal?"

"You're a rip off! Forty dollars are more than enough. You can get like a mountain of twinkies. But if you're not interested I'm gonna walk away with all my forty dollars and leave you with nothing,"

I can't believe a teenager just tried to get ripped off me.

"I guess forty could work. But it's because you're my favorite neighbor."

* * *

I finally knock at HER door. I look ridiculous on this bike. She opens the door and laughs so hard she almost falls on the floor.

"The things I'd do for you! Just so you know, you owe me like for forever." I claim taking off the pink crash helmet from my head.

"Really? Since when do youponeys?" She says, referring to the "My little poney" note written on the pink bike.

"It's a long story." I state before getting up from the bike.

Kensi looks at me with her smoldering eyes, too busy making fun of me, she doesn't catch me gaze at her beauty. She's wearing a burgundy form-fitting dress, the way it hugs her curves is simply breath-taking. I suddenly feel underdressed compared to her, but anyway, I feel like the luckiest pretend husband on the face of the Earth.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**The review game is still on and so is the curse. Don't miss the end of the chapter to see what misery is going to strike Deeks.**

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


End file.
